The Green Egg
by Wynth
Summary: Pastor Kuchiki was supposedly a mean young coot. He never smiled, never laughed and he droned on for hours that five year old Sakura always fell asleep. But he always had a way to handle little kids – particularly on Easter. •AU / Easter oneshot•


_(edited 13/01/2013)_

_Just for fun. Because I can. Don't take it too seriously. Happy Easter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach._

* * *

><p>—<strong>THE GREEN EGG—<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Get rid of that frown," her mother scolded, gripping the rosette's small hands tightly in warning. The child glanced up at her parent, frightened by the stern gaze she was getting, and instantly her cute frown dissolved into a pout.<p>

"But Mumma!" she whined, shaking her fists.

"Shh," mother hushed, pressing a finger against her small lips to silence Sakura. "We're in church. Now be quiet."

Sakura growled silently to herself, sat back in her seat and lagged down in the pew, her arms crossed angrily. She scratched her nose absentmindedly and glared up at the ceiling, grimacing at the cobwebs seen there that gave the old church its extra charm. The windows were clear and recently washed, and the walls were of stone that made the building that much colder.

She hated it.

But she hated the new Pastor even more.

Fiery green eyes glared up at the young, black-haired man standing before the congregation. Mother said that he was a Pastor in training, which meant he was still learning, but for some reason his teacher decided he could take every second sermon. Today was Easter. Today he was teaching.

Five-year-old Sakura just didn't like him. His eyes were a scary dark grey, that whenever he looked down at her she felt like she had been given the ultimate scold. His face was so defined and noble looking that to Sakura he'd better suit an older era, where the something-is-stuck-up-my-arse look fitted in better.

She sagged in her seat even more. Mother was right. Kiba's sister, Hana, was a bad influence if that was how she was going to speak – but the teenage girl was awesome! Speaking of sisters, the rosette had heard that the boring man talking to the congregation had a younger sister, but she, personally, had never seen her.

Sakura sighed and rested her head against her mother's shoulder, moaning in annoyance as Pastor Kuchiki continued giving his sermon. She swung her legs to and fro, her shins knocking against the underneath of the pew in front of her.

"Sakura," her mother scolded again.

She stopped, groaning. "Mumma. Are we going to that boy's place again tonight?"

Her fair-faced parent peered down at her, her previous irritation gone from her eyes as she answered her daughter. "Of course. They're friends of the family, and it is Easter Sunday today."

Sakura grinned. She had momentarily forgotten that it was Easter because she had to go to church and listen to that coot drone on, but now she was looking forward to it. Chocolate was so good, and her parents often gave her heaps.

She shifted around in her seat and looked over her shoulder, glad to see that dark-haired boy sitting rigidly in his seat, next to his older brother and mother; his father was on the other side of the beautiful woman next to him. She tried waving at him to get his attention, and eventually his dark eyes met hers and a smile bloomed on his face. He shyly waved back, glancing at his father to make sure he wasn't watching.

His brother was, though, and whispered something in his brother's ear, before waving good-naturedly at the beaming Sakura.

"Sakura, turn around," her mother scolded again, righting the five-year-old in her seat and giving her a stern look before paying attention to the Pastor-in-training. "Pay attention."

"But he's boring," Sakura mumbled, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat again.

Another pink-haired girl came sprinting down the aisle and swerved into theirs, and Sakura was met with the pink-cheeked Yachiru, a girl in her age-group that was ten times more hyperactive than Sakura was. Her parents rolled their eyes and tried to move their legs out of the way for the girl to slip through, but she was already haphazardly climbing over them.

Heads were turning in their direction; some in amusement, some in annoyance, but Yachiru had already plonked herself next to her pink-haired friend and giggled.

"Bya-kun is funny, isn't he?" she chirped.

She spoke so loud that the entire church probably heard her. Kuchiki certainly did. He faulted in his sentence and his lips twitched, eyes leaning down to stare at the two pink-haired twins.

Sakura, embarrassed by the attention, blushed and nodding her head slowly. Peering over her shoulder, she saw the Uchiha brothers laughing into their hands, with an amused mother and poker-faced father next to them. Really the older brother was biting on his hands to stop himself, but Sasuke was practically slipping from his seat, crying.

Yachiru was an orphan before she was found by a freaky tall man who lived down the street from them. He wasn't particularly religious, but the only reason he ever came was because Yachiru's few friends were at church. He was actually a pretty famous boxer, particularly around their town. His name was Kenpachi, but Sakura, like Yachiru, just called him Kenny. He was actually a big softie around little kids, so he was quite popular.

The service continued, and the entire time Yachiru was whispering about how Kenny had set up an egg hunt for her as soon as she got home, and Sakura wondered if she was getting the same thing. Judging by her attitude already, she'd probably lose one or two eggs.

After what felt like forever and a few songs that Yachiru re-dubbed in her own way, the service ended. Yachiru grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her to her feet, making to pass Sakura's parents. But her father stopped them as an elderly man, who Yachiru recognised as Gramps and chirped his name, walked passed, giving them a giant smile as another man helped him out of the church.

Her parents were like that. They often let everyone else in front of them leave before they exited the pew themselves. This was something the five-year-old was annoyed with, and often she tried to pick her seat on the end, but her mother seemed to always know what she was thinking and moved her further inwards.

Meanies.

Yachiru was like a monkey though, and she climbed over the pew, practically pulling Sakura over like a limp bag, before running down the filled aisle, swerving through the many legs. "Come on, Sakky!" she called, yelping as she tripped. She quickly lifted herself and disappeared down another pew at the back where Kenny was looming. A few other kids Sakura was friends with were crowding around him.

Standing where she was on the seat, she peered over the rows of pews and sighted Kiba, Naruto and Ichigo, fighting over something, with Orihime, Hinata and her older cousin, Neji, standing a little to the side, watching the squabble between the three more rambunctious boys. Orihime was gripping Kenny's pant leg and Hinata was holding onto a long lock of Neji's hair, a tiny fist at her lips.

Neji and Hinata were part of the Hyuuga family. It was a massive family that rivalled the Uchiha's. She didn't know them too well, but they seemed nice enough, particularly Hinata. There were other families that lived around their town, but they often didn't come because of other obligations or duties – either that, or they weren't in town. Sakura knew for a fact that Ino's family, the Yamanaka's, had gone on a cruise as soon as the holidays started.

She was jealous.

"Sakura, get down before you hurt yourself," her mother ordered, frowning deeply and shifting her belongings around in her hands as she prepared to grab Sakura's wrist and yank her down. The rosette looked confused, gripping the back of the pew lightly. "Sakura, get down."

"Here. Let me help," a new voice cut in, and a green-wrapped egg was thrust into her vision. Her emerald-green eyes followed the chocolate, and she turned her head with it, lifting her gaze soon after to see the Pastor-in-training staring at her.

Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Please get down from the pew," he requested calmly, lowering the egg towards the ground. Sakura dumbly followed, hands floating around his larger hand with the egg but her eyes staring up at him. He looked quite different from this angle, even though he was still garbed in his robes and still had his stiff expression. "Do you want the egg?"

Sakura snapped her mouth closed, pouting largely, dropping her head slightly before nodding. She felt a little guilty for thinking bad things about him.

"Here."

The green egg was forced into her hands and Sakura meeped in surprise when she felt his skin on hers. She thought they would have been cold and calloused, but they were quite warm, and such a nice colour that she realised he must have taken good care of his skin.

Her mother smiled; Father was watching over her shoulder as well, a similar expression on his face. "What do you say, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura blushed. "T-Thank you," she whispered.

A hand was suddenly on her head, ruffling her locks, and she peered through her bangs to see him looking down at her. His face was still vacant, but it somehow looked softer than the one she had usually seen.

"You're welcome," he said. "Enjoy the chocolate, but remember what Easter is really about."

That was all he said to her before he nodded at her parents, wished them well, and returned to the front to collect his belongings. Blinking after him, Sakura kept the green egg closer to her chest, both her arms crossed around it tightly. She suddenly yelped in surprise when Yachiru appeared from nowhere, a scowling Ichigo and Kiba behind her.

"You got a choccy eggy from Bya-kun, huh?" the pinkette asked, poking her own red-tinged cheeks.

Sakura nodded silently, half-wondering why Ichigo and Kiba looked so upset.

"I want one!" Yachiru suddenly burst out, and she was over by the black-haired man before Sakura could say a word – so were Kiba and Ichigo, who were elbowing each other on their way to the Kuchiki Pastor.

Sakura watched – her parents heading to the entrance now that they knew her daughter would behave – as the man fumbled through his robes for some more eggs, and procured two gold ones and a blue one. Yachiru's chattering was instantly silenced and she managed to snatch all three of them, creating a scuffle between her and the two irritated five-year-old boys.

In the end they got one each, and Ichigo held his up in the air and shouted to the back, "Hey guys! The boring Pastor has some eggs!"

Sakura was almost squashed by the stampede of six others kids for the front, who all swarmed around the Pastor-in-training. He had his hands up in the air, like he was taken by surprise and that was the only way he could express it.

"He _is_ kinda funny, isn't he?"

She turned around to see Sasuke and Itachi behind her, the latter with his hands buried in his pockets. They were both grinning.

"What is Easter really about?" Sakura asked slowly, frowning.

Sasuke laughed. "You don't know?" Sakura pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "So cute!"

And then she blushed, and it was Itachi's turn to chuckle as he patted her head. "It's about Jesus, and how he sacrificed himself on the cross to relieve the world of its sins. He rose again today, and we are celebrating it."

"Ohhh," Sakura moaned, nodding her head in understanding. Itachi and Sasuke still chuckled at the confusion they saw in her eyes. "But then why the eggs?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who cares? It's chocolate! Come on, he's giving out more!" He cheered as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the Pastor. Sakura saw Itachi shaking his head in amusement behind her.

"You're so cool!" Naruto told, a tin-foil pink wrapper on the ground as he nummed up his hollow egg.

"Agreed!" Kiba and Ichigo shouted. The former continued with, "I'm never going to say mean things about you again!"

Kuchiki seemed to sigh. "I didn't realise you did say such things," he said.

Naruto nodded furiously. "Of course!" He gestured to himself, Kiba, Ichigo, Yachiru and Sakura with a chocolate covered finger. "We all did! We thought you were boring, mean and smelled, frankly, like my old grandma, but you have chocolate! And you can't be that old!"

They all nodded but Sakura, who was blushing to her hair roots.

"How old are you?" Neji asked by his side. Kuchiki gave an egg to him and the boy took it but didn't start eating it; Hinata was hiding behind him, eyeing the blue egg closely. Orihime had three of them stuffed in her mouth at once, her friend, Tatsuki, laughing at her bulging cheeks.

"Twenty-three."

"Wow!" Ichigo sighed. "But you look older than that!"

"I assure you that I am twenty-three."

"Assure? What does that mean?" the orange-haired child asked, scrunching up his face in confusion as he looked at his friends.

"It means 'promise' or something like that," Sasuke answered somewhat snobbily.

The evil-trio (Naruto, Ichigo and Kiba) glared at the dark-haired, but looked entirely un-menacing with chocolate smeared about their lips. They mumbled a few 'shut ups' at him before returning to their chocolate. Kuchiki sent them a stern look to ward them off saying mean things about their friends, to which they retorted that Sasuke wasn't their friend.

Lies, really. Sakura had seen the dark-haired joining in on a few of their jokes all too often.

"Sakura, aren't you going to eat yours?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the egg in her hands. She blinked at him like he was an alien then shook her head. "Why not? It's not real."

Her green eyes slimmed, her bottom lip jutting out like it always did when she got angry. "I know that. I'm not stupid."

He bared his rows of white teeth and chuckled, opening his mouth to say something before he was cut off.

"Okay..." the Pastor cut in, hands in the air. He was almost pulled to the ground when Naruto's grubby hands wrapped around his wrist so that he could swing from them, and he had tried to pry the chocolate covered fingers from his limb. "How about you go find the eggs that Pastor Ukitake has already hidden outside?"

There was a loud squeal and all the kids were gone – Neji piggy-backed Hinata out – but Sasuke who was still by Sakura's side. Pastor Kuchiki visibly sighed in relief at the silence now around him, and his shoulders sagged. Sakura couldn't stop staring at his face as weariness met his eyes and he looked a little older than how old he said he was.

"Sakura, come on," Sasuke urged, tugging on her sleeve. "Everyone's gone already, 'cept for Kenny at the back, but he's talking to Baldy and She-man, and they might be here for ages."

Sakura wiggled her pouted lips at the boy beside her while he continued tugging her to the exit, and he almost chuckled at the cute look on her face, letting go of her hand. Silent, the rosette approached the Pastor who was picking up the wrappers littered around his feet like a ring. She cleared her throat – a high, chirpy noise – and he lifted his head, his black hair framing his face and spooling over his shoulders.

She shifted her feet nervously, and behind her Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance. She only did that when she was anxious and/or had a crush on someone – or both. The boy ignored the envy rising in him as the older man nodded at his friend.

Slowly she lifted the egg up towards him, eyes to the floor. "Y-You can have this back," she whispered, stuttering.

"Oh? Why?" he asked.

"B-Because everyone else..." she exhaled in a rush, "...took yours. And I'll be getting some at home, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Give it to your sister," she added, suddenly remembering.

This time a tiny smile stretched his lips and Sakura felt like she wasn't on earth by just how nice he looked with that smile. She grinned back, and beamed even more when he took the green egg and nodded.

"I think she'll like that. She hasn't got many friends," he said more to himself. "Thank you, Sakura." And then the smile was gone as he slipped the egg back into his pocket and continued what he was doing before.

Sasuke, finally done with being patient, shouted, "Come on, Sakura!" before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the exit. "Geez, you're so slow." And as soon as she was right next to him and nearer to the back of the church, he whispered, "I thought you liked me."

* * *

><p>"Rukia!" Byakuya called, setting his case down by the entrance of the house and slipping off his shoes, setting his coat on the hanger. "Rukia! You here?"<p>

"Brother!" A small girl with short black hair came pelting down the corridor, her locks bouncing about her shoulders. She giggled. Byakuya allowed a small grin on his face when he saw that she was running to him on the tips of her toes, her heels not touching the plush carpet.

She skidded to a halt in front of him, peering through the single lock draped between her blinking violet eyes.

"How's your sister?" he asked casually.

A grin sprouted on her tiny face, taking up most of her head. "She's fine!"

"That's good," he chuckled, kneeling down and surfing through his pockets. "I have something for you."

Rukia's eyes lit up. "Really?" She started hopping between her feet excitedly.

Byakuya nodded, showing her the green chocolate egg. "A young girl about your age at church told me to give this to you," he explained, forgoing the fact that he was the one who initially gave it to the female.

Rukia carefully took the egg from his larger hands and stared at it. "But I never get chocolate from anyone – not even you."

"I know."

"You say that Easter isn't about chocolate," she said again, lips getting bigger as she tried to hold back tears.

Byakuya bowed his head. "I know, and it isn't. But I guess I'll make an exception this time," he said, dropping his hand on her head much like he had done for Sakura.

Rukia shook her head, though. "I'm not going to eat it, brother," she declared. And without another word, pranced her way to the living room and settled herself in front of a shrine. A picture of a woman looking a lot like her was kept sealed and safe in a dark brown, wooden frame. In front of the portrait was a nest of soft materials with one or two marbles in the bowl-like centre.

Praying at the altar for a second, six year old Rukia gently nestled the green-wrapped egg into the bowl, next to the two blue and green marbles. "Hi, sister. It's me, Rukia.

"There isn't too much happening, but just now brother came home, and he had a gift for me." She grinned, and Byakuya behind her leaned against the frame of the door, listening. "It's Easter." She giggled. "He said that a girl at church asked him to give me a chocolate egg. Sister... it's the first time someone has given me a present outside our family.

"I hope I meet her someday."

Clenching his teeth for a moment, Byakuya turned and left Rukia to her talk with her older deceased sister. How often had he blamed himself for Rukia's solitary life? It was accidental, but it happened anyway. Ever since she had been bullied in their previous town, he had grown a little more protective towards her – okay, way overprotective. So he was worried.

Sighing, he sauntered towards the phone, flipped through a phone book nearby, dialled a number and waited. Then a voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Hi, Mrs Haruno? Yes, this is he. Can we schedule a play date by any chance?"


End file.
